1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component and an electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to a coil component capable of securing insulation properties between primary and secondary coils while being miniaturized, a mounting method thereof, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various electronic devices have been miniaturized and slimmed, an effort to reduce a height or a mounting area of a case thereof, even in a coil component used for electronic devices, has been demanded.
However, in the case that the coil component is miniaturized, it may be difficult to satisfy requirements for insulating performance or to secure an insulating distance regulated by safety standards, and the like, based on domestic and international laws.
In case of the related art, a coil component in which primary and secondary coils are sequentially wound around a single bobbin and a core is coupled to the bobbin has mainly been used.
However, in the case of a small coil component, it may be difficult to secure a sufficient insulating distance between a primary side external connection terminal and a secondary side external connection terminal due to a small bobbin size.
To this end, in the case of the related art, a method of extracting coils so as to be disposed distantly from the bobbin by connecting insulated wires to the secondary coil without using an external connection terminal on the secondary side, has been used.
However, in the coil component according to the related art, the secondary side is configured of wires (that is, insulated wires) without an external connection terminal, and therefore, the coil component is not fixed.
Therefore, there are problems in that the coil component cannot be easily mounted or handled and that coil components should be mounted manually. Further, the wires, which may act as obstacles to auto winding, are not fixed at the time of winding working.